


Be Careful who you Trust

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [49]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Impalement, Snuff, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Loki impales Veronica using Sharena's lance, then uses her dying body.Surtr executes her for disobedience afterwards
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294





	Be Careful who you Trust

With the summoner dead, Surtr had no further reason to stay in Askr. Commanding his army to withdraw, he too began getting ready to leave. However, just moments after giving that order, Loki was at his door - who had just added Kiran’s head to her collection. Coming in, the illusionist wasted no time in getting to the point:

“Lord Surtr. If I recall correctly, you intended to kill princess Veronica once the matter with Askr was settled.” The flame king's mad grin told her it was still the case.  
“I beg you to reconsider, my lord. She'll be far more useful alive. After all, Laegjarn is now dead - you need someone to rule over this kingdom in her place.”  
“THEN I SHALL JUST SLAUGHTER THEM ALL..” Surtr replied, his grin growing wider.  
“Oh. I take it you don't want to conquer more worlds after this one, do you? Having the Askrian army at your disposal would definitely be of use if you do - it's always better to have more strength.” Loki hoped that even Surtr could understand something so basic, and the lack of flames heading towards her confirmed to her that he did.  
“Veronica's already on the way to making most heroes here listen to her - It will be far more efficient to let her continue, than to pick someone else to rule them instead.” Loki stopped for a moment, allowing Surtr to process her words.  
“And if the girl disobeys you later, you can just kill her anyways.” Loki finished her explanation while dropping a smile of her own, and after a moment Surtr agreed with her. Happy with that, Loki spoke again:  
“Then I shall relay your orders to her - she's far more likely to keep cooperating with us if it's me telling her the news.”  
After receiving a nod of confirmation from Surtr, Loki took off - heading directly for the princess’s quarters. She had been anticipating this outcome, and already made some preparations for what she was about to do.

Veronica groaned as she slammed her strap on deep into the cunt of the woman on her bed, enjoying the feedback Loki’s gift was giving to her own pussy. The woman whose corpse she was fucking had been one of her soldiers - and she had arrived a few moments before, relaying a message from Loki to Veronica. The illusionist had been encouraging her to take advantage of her situation and let her dark urges loose on the woman - giving Veronica just the push she needed. Because of that, she stabbed the unsuspecting mage through the back as the slightly older woman was about to leave - the tip of Sharena’s lance that Veronica decided to keep for herself emerging from her chest. Leading the dying girl towards her bed, Veronica shoved her so that the girl collapsed on it while taking the spear out, then clumsily began to strip the woman out of her battle dress. The princess freed her victim’s small, yet shapely breasts from the soft cloth under the girl’s armor, and as she got the dress off, her round hips were also revealed to her. The mage’s body had a nice, hourglass figure - one Veronica hoped she’d also grow to show another day. The mage’s wide thighs were already uncovered, Veronica giving them a few squeezes before pulling them open. Between them waited the flier’s pussy - but it was covered by a pair of dark panties. Veronica’s fingers latched onto them, hastily pulling them down the girl’s legs. However, she didn’t drag it for too long - stopping just over her knees. On her legs, the mage wore long, black thighhighs, ones that accentuated how slim the legs were. Veronica admitted to herself were really cute, so she decided to leave them on.

Now that the mage was ready, Veronica had to get ready herself. Dragging her leggings down, she shivered while feeling the cold air of the room brush against her entrance. Finding the strap-on, Veronica quickly put it on. As the small dildo contained within it slid into the depths of her pussy, a pleasant warmth filled her body, making it pleasant from the very start. Loki’s magic was sooo helpful - even if Veronica wasn’t someone to do it usually, she decided to thank the busty woman next time she saw her. While thinking that, Veronica thrust into the mage’s pussy - her eyes lighting up as she saw a trickle of blood go down the girth of her sex toy. Veronica continued to fuck the rapidly dying woman for some more time, her moans getting louder and louder as she watched the mage die on her bed. Eventually, the Emblian princess came - voicing her pleasure with a sequence of moans.

As if on cue, when that happened, new magic sprung forth from the device in her cunt. However, instead of revitalizing her like the last time, this magic was far more sinister. It quickly spread through her whole body, paralyzing her before Veronica could understand, what was happening. The girl collapsed on top of the corpse in her bed, completely surprised as to what had just happened. She laid there for a few more moments as her orgasm washed over her, and then she heard the door open. The clacking of high heels on the floor gave her a good idea, who just came in, but it wasn’t until the person flipped her over on the bed that Veronica had the confirmation who it was. She was looking back up at the overly curvy form of Loki - and the smile the woman was wearing on her face terrified her. With a flick of her hand, Loki got rid of the corpse that Veronica was lying beside, making it disappear in a purple smoke. The princess tried to demand an explanation, but her voice wouldn’t get out either - her vocal chords just as unresponsive as the rest of her body. However, she could still feel every inch of it - and so she was able to feel it as Loki began to remove her black robes. Her flat chest was uncovered, the small patches of skin only hints of what her breasts could one day grow to be. As the robes came off, her crotch was shown to Loki too. Veronica shot a glare straight at her as the woman removed the treacherous gift out of her young pussy - and Loki smiled back at her cruelly.

“My my princess, are you angry with me? You should have known not to trust anything I gave you, dearie. I’d say I pity you, but I don’t - I’m going to enjoy this too much.” Unclasping the front of her robe, the older woman tugged it to the side, uncovering her crotch area too. Veronica watched with horror as a long, thick phallus sprung from there - from just over the woman’s clit. It was already erect, and it was clear to Veronica what Loki was going to do using it. However, the thing’s size worried the princess a bit. Without much further ado, Loki thrust right in. With Veronica’s pussy self-lubricated by her climax, the illusionist was able to go in deeply in her first go. Because of her youth, Veronica’s vagina was still really tight - and Loki moaned loudly as she felt it hug her dick, knowing fully well that showing her pleasure like that would upset the princess.

As this was Veronica’s first time getting penetrated by a real cock, it felt really uncomfortable. Loki put in no effort to make Veronica feel good, going at it as harshly as she could, quickly getting the tip of her erection to slam into the young girl’s cervix. Between it and her pussy feeling a bit sore already from her climax from before, Veronica felt no pleasure at all from it - instead, her pussy walls only hurt as they were filled to the brim with Loki’s member. The girl continued to glare angrily at Loki’s face, her anger spiking higher with each sensual moan that left the illusionist’s lips. As the woman began to open her mouth louder, wiping her tongue across her lips in between each moan, it became obvious to Veronica that she was doing that just to taunt her - but Veronica couldn’t help but get annoyed by it anyways. After a couple more thrusts, Loki began to speak again.

“I probably owe you an explanation, my dear. With Surtr killing his daughters, he needed someone else to take over Askr - and you’re a perfect fit for that. However, I can’t just let you do as you please here. So instead, I’ll be killing you now once I’m done having my fun with you - and then, I’ll bring you back as a doll that’s bound to obey my every whim... but I’ll even let you do you most of the time. Isn’t it lovely? You’ll still get to rule this place!”  
Loki smiled brightly while delivering a few powerful thrusts in quick succession, amused by knowing that Veronica couldn’t answer her anyways. Once she said that, she leaned forwards - her hands going for Veronica’s chest. Even if her breasts were almost nonexistent, two pink buds of cute small nipples were still there. Loki grabbed onto them with the thumbs and index fingers of each of her hands, squeezing and tugging on them, trying to stretch them around before letting them snap back into place. She continued to abuse them like that for the rest of her rape session, until she was ready to come. Her cock tensed up before shooting number of generous spurts into Veronica’s aching pussy, all the way up into her developing womb.

Loki rode out her climax, her legs shivering as she let the pleasure flow through her. She had wanted to do this ever since she first laid her eyes on the young, cute princess of Emblia - and the main course was still to come! That was making her so giddy, she just couldn’t contain herself. Finally, as her cock stopped pulsating in pleasure, Loki pulled out. No one should walk in on her, but the purple-haired woman knew she should not play in here for too long. She took a glance across the room. Amusement appeared in her eyes as she saw the Fensalir resting nearby. Keeping the weapon of her first real kill as a trophy? Clever girl. However, that also meant Veronica could one become its victim - and the time for it came now. Grabbing Sharena’s weapon, Loki spun it in her hands for a moment while thinking of the best way to utilize it. She took a wistful look at the girl’s probably tight asshole - she would have loved to feel it clench around her cock, too. However, she didn’t have the time for that - so she’d have to make do with just impaling her through it.

However, using it’s blade would mean cutting the girl open as well - and that could be just a bit too much for her magic to fix seamlessly so that people interacting with the Risen princess later wouldn’t suspect a thing. Instead, she rotated it around - the spike at the butt of the spear moving towards the small, tempting hole in the crack of her butt. She let the tip linger near Veronica’s ass for a moment, having it touch the outer ring of her ass a few times and enjoying the fear that showed in the princess’s eyes. Then, Loki shoved it in - easily making it go through Veronica’s sphincter. The protrusion near the base of the spike sliced through the ring of flesh, loosening it up and making it easier for the shaft to move up Veronica’s rectum. If the princess felt uncomfortable before, words failed to describe how awful this felt. Her ass felt as if it was going to pop any moment, her inner walls forced to painfully stretch around the metal pole of Sharena’s weapon. The spike at the tip continued to cut two lines on them, causing her anus to start bleeding. In time, it reached the end of her rectum. While Veronica’s digestive tracts turned, the spear would do no such thing. Veronica could feel the sharp end of the weapon poke against the back of her rectum while another protrusion on the lance struggled to get through her sphincter. Loki let it open a few small holes in Veronica’s insides, enjoying the hatred appearing in the girl’s eyes. Easily, Loki cast a proper spell on Veronica - one that would keep the girl alive until Loki decided otherwise. Having made sure that her toy will not expire too early, Loki gave the Fensalir a stronger jerk forwards - making it go past the chokepoints.

Veronica’s sphincter gave in for good as the bigger golden nodule on the spear was forced through it - stretching to the point of breaking and then giving out. The rest of the shaft wasn’t as wide, but now it would have an easier way going inside. The weapon’s tip broke into her abdominal cavity, skewering through her guts as it surged up her body. As it did, Loki could feel her cock harden again, so she picked up the pace. It punched its way through the back part of Veronica’s stomach, releasing the contents of her half-digested last meal to mix with her guts. Quickly passing her midsection, the weapon continued to her upper body - while the lower body was stabilized with the hard shaft which had entered through her ass. Entering her ribcage, the spear was close to Veronica’s spine - however, as her spine curved backwards, the weapon didn’t, and so it pierced through the top of one of her lungs - causing blood to fill it. Exiting through the hole at the top of her ribs, the weapon stabbed a hole in Veronica’s esophagus. Traveling up the fleshy pipe, it made its way through Veronica’s neck. Then, Loki stopped for a moment. Leaning over Veronica, she placed one hand on the girl’s chin. She cupped it gently as if she was turning it for a kiss. Next, she tilted Veronica’s head upwards - ensuring that the spear would have an easy way through her head. Then, she gave the Fensalir a small shove - and the spike at the end left Veronica’s body through her small mouth. Veronica’s eyes looked at the thing that emerged from between her lips in horror. After the initial stage, the impalement didn’t hurt that much - almost enough to let her still think this was just Loki messing with her. However, having her face be splashed with her own blood took that delusion away from her - the princess of Emblia understanding that the illusionist really meant it when she said she’d kill her. 

Letting go of Veronica’s face and of the lance, Loki gave her dick a few strokes while thinking, how to proceed. Then, she let go of it - and grabbed Veronica by the shoulders. Lifting the girl from the bed with the help of her magic, Loki made her stand up - taking the paralysis off Veronica’s feet so that the girl could keep standing. The blade at the end of the spear was near the ground, so Loki stabbed it into it - making it so that the pole within her body would support Veronica and ler her stay like that. With that done, Loki was ready for round two - and so she slid her cock straight up Veronica’s vagina again. The girl’s small body made it so that Loki had to bend her knees a bit to bring her crotch to the level of Veronica’s, Loki’s shapely long legs working against her in that matter. Despite that, she was still able to grind her hips forward with much force - quickly starting to hit the entrance to Veronica’s uterus once again. With the girl impaled, there was no point in keeping the paralysis on her - so Loki undid that in full. Immediately, Veronica started to flail around on the spear, swinging her short arms and legs around. Even if her face was turned towards the ceiling, she could still stare down the length of it and onto the woman raping her - shooting dead glares at her. “I’ll kill you!” A muffled threat made it past her lips, making Loki laugh as she heard it - the princess was still as feisty as ever, even in a situation like this. “Right you will, my dearie. For sure.” Loki replied, while delivering a particularly powerful thrust inside her - one that finally made Veronica’s cervix gave way. Now, Loki was able to sent her length into the girl’s underdeveloped womb - and she did just that, making it stretch around the head of her huge cock.

Going a little further into her fucksession, Loki dropped the spell that was keeping Veronica alive. Immediately, having her body skewered began to affect the princess. Her squirms intensified, but there was no way she could free herself from this. The waves of internal bleeding quickly began to sap her strength away, sending the princess to the brink of dying. Her pussy started to twitch madly as that happened, enough so that even if Loki was used to the feeling, it still quickly pushed her to the edge too. For some reason - be it the girl’s tightness, or just that she was finally getting to do it to Veronica - the illusionist was feeling even better than usual. This also meant she reached her climax quicker than expected - and so, she came again, new streaks of semen squirting directly into Veronica’s womb while the girl was in her dying throes.

While her climax took over Loki’s body, she could still hear the door open behind her. However, at that point she knew Veronica could die every second, and she was too caught up waiting for the girl to die to let herself be distracted by it. Whoever the soldier who came in was, and whatever they wanted, it could surely wait a few moments. Not wanting to lose even a second of Veronica’s final moments, Loki spoke out without turning her head towards the person she was speaking to. “Please, wait outside for a moment… I’ll get back right to you, dearie.” Staring at Veronica’s face, Loki could see that for some reason her hatred turned to satisfaction now - right before the girl died. Why? Was the girl able to see the person who had entered?

Before Loki had any chance to think about it or to react to it in any way, suddenly pain exploded in her neck. Looking down, she saw the tip of a golden blade emerge from it. The only person with a weapon like that who’d dare to do this to her… Was Surtr himself. “Y-Your M-Majesty…” The illusionist gurgled out while taking a step back, pulling her still huge cock out of Veronica’s dead, cum-dripping snatch. However, Veronica’s body still remained there - undeniable proof that she had just lied to him. And Surtr wasn’t someone who’d look kindly on that - so him stabbing her made perfect sense. How could she make such a basic mistake? Well, no point in thinking of it now - she had to save herself somehow… Her hands lit up with purple as she tried to access her healing magic, feeling herself rapidly bleed out through the cut on both the front and the back of her neck. Relief washed over her as her magic affected her. It didn’t stop the pain, and with Sinmara still within her it couldn’t close her wounds, but it’d prevent her from bleeding out.

The healing magic flowing through her body now was very similar to the magic she sometimes used to get herself hard again quickly. Now, it flowed through her half-erect dick - and brought it back to fully erect. Even more than that, the magic continued to flow through it - making her painfully hard. And even if Loki hated being in a situation like that, she couldn’t deny just how erotic it was to be so close to experiencing the thrill of dying by herself. It was just sooo tempting to give in now… Let go of herself and just start jerking off in her final moments… However, even if the perspective of going for a perfect morbid climax was enticing, Loki knew she couldn’t do it now. If she did, all her plans would be left unfulfilled… And that would be such a waste. So instead, the woman knew she had to struggle - ignoring the pulsating pleasure coming from her erection.

Reaching behind her head, Loki grabbed onto Surtr’s scythe with both of her hands. The woman ignored the pain that she felt as she cut her hands open on it, knowing that she’d get to heal her wounds later. Putting all her strength into it, she tried to push herself off the tip of Surtr’s weapon. And for a moment it seemed it worked - she was able to move forward a bit, getting the Sinmara an inch out of her neck. Yes! She had a chance to live through this yet! 

However, that hope was soon dashed as Surtr realized, what she was doing. After testing both of his daughters’ loyalty and confirming that they both deserved to die, he decided to put Loki through a test too. So he followed her to Veronica’s quarters. And he was glad that he did - for he had confirmed that the illusionist also deserved to die. Because of that, he immediately stabbed her through the neck with his scythe. Usually, that was enough to kill - but looking at it now, he should have known Loki wouldn’t die so easily. Fine - if she struggled, it made it much more interesting. He reaffirmed his grip on his weapon, stopping Loki from being able to get herself off it anymore. Pushing it a bit, he made it go back to point where it was before Loki started her struggles. For a few moments, he watched her squirm, watching her blood flow down his blade. He remembered what the woman’s magic could do - realizing she was keeping herself alive now, too. He’d have to hurt her more, then. However, the way his weapon was lodged in the back of her throat provided him with the perfect way to do it. He didn’t stab her from the side, but rather directly from the back - and the tip was oriented vertically instead of horizontally. That meant he could just pull the weapon upwards - and it proceeded to slice through Loki’s body again.

With horror, Loki felt Sinmara’s tip move - proceeding up her body. It cut into her pointy chin from below, her throat now fully cleaved in two. But it didn’t stop there. Surtr pushed it forward while dragging the weapon upwards - starting to cut her head in two. Her face began to be sliced apart as well, the woman’s full, succulent lips separated into two parts each. Continuing up through her mouth, it sliced her tongue in two as well - its two halves twitching wildly while escaping through her open mouth. As they did, Loki couldn’t help herself but use them to lick Surtr’s blade, tasting her own blood off it - and noting that it did taste good when given to her like that. Surtr cared none for that - in fact, he couldn’t even see that she did it. All the man could see was the woman’s purple ponytail on both sides of his golden blade, covering up the wound in her head. But that in no way stopped Surtr - he could feel her body giving in to his merciless cut, and that was enough for him. Going past her mouth, the weapon began to slice into the stem of her brain - causing Loki’s mind to start getting hazy while also slicing her perky nose in two. “I guess… That’s it for me, then…” Loki thought to herself while she felt that - knowing that once her brain got damaged, she’d be unable to fix her body by herself.

The blade moved forward, taking most of Loki’s senses away. She took one final look at the world - at Veronica’s satisfied, vengeful expression she wore in her death - and then her vision went dark. As the weapon sliced up between her eyes, one of them rolled to the back of her head - while the other one stared straight ahead, unfocused. Moving past her empty forehead Sinmara cut into the main part of her brain. As it did, her mind began to rapidly decline. All her knowledge of magic, all her plans for controlling this world and all the others, and even all her memories - all these things began to disappear, one by one. Once they were gone, Loki was just barely herself - just a consciousness remained, but one driven by her basic instincts. And the most basic instinct of all was to mate. Her cock was still fully erect, and it combined with how arousal witnessing the death of others usually made her made lust take control of what remained from her mind. Letting go of Sinmara, and with blood running both of her hands, Loki reached for her futa dick, closing both of her hands around it. The blood on her hands acted as lube for her hands, letting her jerk off easily. The strong piece of flesh twitched hard in her hands, letting the woman feel the veins within it as they pressed against her palms. With each stroke more pleasure filled her dying brain, making it go harder and harder at it. However, Surtr didn't slow down either. Sinmara reached the upper parts of her brain, ones responsible for motoric functions. Her fingers relaxed, and her hands came free - leaving her cock unattended while the woman was close to coming.

Going out through the top of her skull, it sliced through Loki’s headdress. As Surtr retracted his weapon, there remained nothing that held the two halves of her head together - and it opened up, two halves falling to the sides and landing on her shoulders. As they did, Loki’s soul left her body - but not before the woman get one final thought off: “Heh… I’ve always wanted to see Hel one day…”

With her brain no longer in control, the rest of her body started to spasm wildly. She began to shake on her legs, her arms flailing for a few moments as her shoulders spasmed wildly. Even confined within her dress, her large breasts bounced around within it. With her legs taking small steps around, her wide hips were sent into sways too - and because of that, her cock also was shaken around a bit. With how close she was to coming, it was enough to get her over the edge. With Loki gone, she could no longer feel the pleasure it’d give her, but her body still shook in a post-mortem climax. Her erection ended up shooting a lot streaks of thick, creamy semen all around. The amount of it was much higher that in an usual climax of the illusionist. Usually, the cum was produced using her magical energy - now that she was dead, Loki had no way of stopping all of it from being used for it. Some of her cum got onto her flat stomach and onto her purple dress, some shoot onto the ground or onto her feet, and some ended up going onto the torso of Veronica, as her corpse was still directly in front of Loki. Finally, some of it began to leak down her cock - which began to turn flaccid as the rest of her body slumped down too. Usually, Loki dispelled it before it’d get to that point - but now she was unable to make any changes to her body at all. Because of that, the cock would stay on her corpse forever - cum still leaking out of it and onto her thigh as Loki collapsed forwards, her body sliding down Veronica’s corpse before ending up at the princess’s feet.

Surtr watched her collapse with some satisfaction. Traitors like her deserved no mercy at all. Just to make sure that the woman was truly dead, he stabbed her through the back once more - impaling her heart from behind. He twisted his weapon around, ensuring that the woman’s blood pump ended up in shreds - a few more spasms going through her body, and causing her cock to leak more semen onto the ground. With the way she was slumped down, her round ass ended up sticking up in the air - and its size and shape was enough to catch Surtr’s eye for a moment. However, knowing there was no way for him to use her body easily, he decided to just leave her like that. Leaving Veronica’s quarters, the ruler of flame was ready to leave this kingdom for good - he had taken care of all the loose ends now. 

The soldiers standing guard tried not to go in after Surtr left, but eventually their curiosity got the best out of them. Once they took a look inside and saw both Loki and Veronica dead, both of their corpses became just fucktoys to be used by them. Surtr wouldn’t mind if they did that - after all, there was no point guarding the room of a dead woman. Freeing Loki’s ass from the confinement of her tight dress, one of them quickly slid his cock into her tight asshole. As Loki preferred to be the one playing the rapist’s role, that particular hole of hers didn’t get too much usage. From time to time, she’d take advantage of a male hero, and sometimes she’d give it some use, but that in no way could compare to the amount of times her pussy had been used. As the word spread around, more heroes began to walk into the room. Some were willing to rape the hell out of the corpse of the woman who started this war in the first place, Veronica taking many a load up her young pussy and onto her dead face. Still, Loki’s curves caused her to be the object of attention of many of the heroes too. Flipping her around, another hero who came in to fuck her was surprised to see a cock sprouting from her crotch - but below it, the woman still had a perfectly functional vagina. That allowed the man to use her properly, with his thrusts causing her dead cock to sway around - and even as he proceeded to fuck her hard enough, start getting hard again. That hardness would be taken care of by yet another hero who came in - or more specifically, a heroine. Katarina was more than happy to give Loki’s cock a number of strokes to make it harden in full - taking it into her mouth a few times to get a taste of it and suck out some of the cum that was still left inside it. Then, the pink-haired tactician started to grind her cunt on the illusionist’s hard erection - and even if she was unable to milk a load out of it, the woman was still happy to ride it to a climax of her own. Loki would probably found it an amusing turn of events that after she had used so many corpses as fuckdolls, once she died she too had been reduced to one - with her body continuing to satisfy the urges of male and female heroes alike for the next few days.


End file.
